The present invention relates primarily to cartop tent facilities which can also be removed from the car top and erected on the ground or on any other suitable supporting surface.
Folding tent assemblies that can be transported and erected on car tops or the like are well known. However, there remains a need for an improved folding tent of this character which is simple in construction to facilitate erection of the tent, especially the initial unfolding of the package tent, and which further provides comfortable accommodations, optimum ventilation properties, which can be stored on the car top in a weather-proof container of relatively small size, and the like.